


into the rhythm

by stalecoffee



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Characters, they're both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalecoffee/pseuds/stalecoffee
Summary: Fucking before schedules is routine for them- an art, really. In limos, in dressing rooms, in bathrooms- they’ve more or less mastered having sex before going on stage. Nothing gets the married couple act going quite like getting fingered before a live televised interview.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 43





	into the rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a gay trans man using sexual language in this fic that i'm personally comfortable with. be cautious reading if you have dysphoria surrounding that sort of stuff.

Fucking before schedules is routine for them- an art, really. In limos, in dressing rooms, in bathrooms- they’ve more or less mastered having sex before going on stage. Nothing gets the married couple act going quite like getting fingered before a live televised interview. 

They’re on tv today- a daytime talk show that gets its views by featuring celebrity guests. It’s nothing new- in fact, far from it. Their dressing room is small but private and they both know with less than twenty minutes to spare before they go onstage the closer they cut it the harder they get off. 

“You look so handsome today, Yuki,” Momo hums, running his hands over the front of Yuki’s jacket, gloved hands gliding over tight white satin. 

“You say that every day.” Yuki smiles ever so slightly, hands loosely locked around Momo’s waist. 

“And that’s because every day you get more and more handsome,” Momo smiles back, reaching up to quickly peck Yuki’s lips. 

Yuki hums in amusement as he takes a step closer. 

“Darling,” Momo pretends to object, slowly unbuttoning Yuki’s jacket before sliding his hands back down over his chest. “We only have fifteen minutes until Okarin will be back to get us for sound check.” He kisses Yuki again, just as lightly as before as he slides his hands underneath Yuki’s shirt, dragging the palms of his hands over Yuki’s hips slowly. 

“You don’t think that’s enough time?” Yuki asks lightly, not really inviting an answer as he kisses Momo again, pulling him closer as he reaches down to squeeze his ass through his pants. 

“Ah, Yuki,” Momo grins against Yuki’s lips as he reaches down to press his palm against the crotch of Momo’s pants. “You know what, your handsome sexiness has totally convinced me.” 

Yuki presses harder, the pressure enough to make Momo gasp. “I knew it would.”

Momo kisses Yuki again, more frantically this time, as he leans back against the wall to steady himself. Yuki peppers Momo’s face with kisses, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down just far enough to slide his hand into the front of Momo’s briefs. 

“You’re already wet,” Yuki hums between kisses as he runs his pointer finger between Momo’s lips, pressing against his hole just enough to make Momo groan before pulling his hand away. Momo lets out a sigh of frustration at the way the corners of Yuki’s lips curl with self satisfaction against the kiss. 

“Yuki, hurry,” Momo decides to ignore Yuki’s observation, focusing on bucking his hips against Yuki’s hand instead. Yuki presses the pad of his finger against Momo’s clit in response, trailing kisses down Momo’s neck to the collar of his shirt. Momo can’t help himself, grinding against Yuki’s finger desperately, the friction not nearly enough as he reaches up to grab at the arm of Yuki’s jacket. Yuki’s wearing way too many clothes, Momo decides in passing as he tugs on his sleeve, urging him to move faster. 

He gasps when he finally feels Yuki begin to rub small circles against his clit, hard and aching and Momo pulls at Yuki’s sleeve again desperately. “Yukiiiii,” he pleads, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. “Please fuck me, Yuki.” 

He knows Yuki well enough to know that’s what he’s been waiting for. 

“Fuck,” Momo gasps as Yuki immediately drags two practiced fingers down over Momo’s hardened clit and between his lips, pushing them in slowly. He curls them just enough to make Momo gasp, bucking his hips against the sudden pressure. “Fuck, Yuki.” 

Years of practice has Yuki knowing exactly how Momo likes to be fucked- knows exactly how to make Momo cum. And quickly, too. 

Yuki fucks him hard and slow, pressing the heel of his hand hard against Momo’s clit with every thrust and Momo can feel his knees trembling already as he grabs onto Yuki for support. 

“Ah-ah, Yuki,” Momo gasps with each press of Yuki’s fingers, leaning his head back against the wall. “I’m close,” he chokes, face red and hot to the touch as he grinds into Yuki’s palm frantically. 

Yuki pushes in a third finger, not bothering to stop to let Momo adjust and it only takes a few more thrusts to send Momo over the edge. Yuki fucks him through his orgasm, pressing deep inside of him as he thumbs at Momo’s clit. 

Momo takes a second to catch his breath, leaning his head against Yuki’s chest as he tries to steady himself again. 

“Okay, Darling, your turn,” Momo exhales, voice shaky as he gestures for Yuki to pull out. He stands up from against the wall with wobbly legs, pulling his pants back up and ignoring the uncomfortable wetness in his brief. “Pants off,” Momo commands, pointing to the vanity and Yuki knows better than to tell Momo otherwise. At least right now, anyway. 

Yuki does as he’s told, unbuckling his belt and dropping his pants to the ground as he leans forward, elbows on the vanity as he watches Momo in the mirror through half lidded eyes. 

Momo knows Yuki loves getting fucked like this, he knows Yuki loves seeing himself in the mirror. He also knows Yuki loves how much it makes Momo crazy to fuck Yuki like this. A calculated win for everyone. 

Momo gets right to it, he knows that’s what Yuki likes, and he knows they don’t have much time before Okarin comes back to get them. He moves to stand behind Yuki, leaning over his back as he runs his hand over Yuki’s ass and down between his legs. Yuki nods quickly, pressing back against Momo’s hand. 

He’s practically dripping as Momo reaches to rub at his clit for a moment before sliding his hand back, smiling as Yuki lets out a disappointed whine. He presses two fingers into Yuki in response, fucking him slowly at first, watching his face in the mirror carefully. 

Yuki’s flushed already, red cheeks a stark contrast to his pale skin. He knits his eyebrows with every sharp inhale he takes, eyes locked on Momo attentively. 

Momo always feels just slightly unhinged when he fucks Yuki, just slightly out of control as he presses his fingers into him as fast and hard as he knows Yuki can take. “Can you take another one?” He asks, voice deep and Yuki moans in response, closing his eyes and nodding again. 

Yuki gasps shakily, dropping his head and letting his hair fall in front of his face as Momo adds a third finger. Momo can hear his heartbeat in his ears, a race against the clock to make Yuki cum and a challenge he’s more than confident he can win. 

Yuki looks up, eyebrows knitted and pupils blown as he nods at Momo frantically, pressing back against Momo’s fingers with each thrust. “Momo,” he whispers, and hearing Yuki say his name while fucking himself on Momo’s fingers is making Momo wonder if the room has always been spinning this hard. 

“Come for me, Darling,” he whispers, barely loud enough for Yuki to hear.

And Yuki does, chest heaving as he cums on Momo’s fingers, dropping his forehead to rest against the vanity as Momo slows his pace, entire body trembling as Momo fucks him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

They sit like this for a moment, letting Yuki catch his breath before Momo pulls out slowly. Yuki inhales sharply at the sudden emptiness, looking up at Momo through the mirror before reaching for a tissue and handing it back to Momo. 

“Ah! Always a gentleman.” Momo wipes his hands, tossing the tissue it into the garbage as Yuki pulls his pants up, readjusting himself in the mirror before reaching for a tissue to wipe his own hands. 

Almost immediately there’s a knock at the door and Okarin’s voice calls from the other side. “Re:vale, they need you on stage.” 

“Just a second, Okarin,” Momo calls back, taking one last look at himself in the mirror as he waits for Yuki to finish fixing his hair. “You ready to go, Darling?” 

Yuki turns to him, still glowing from his orgasm, that soft, faint smile spread across his face that makes Momo go weak in the knees. “With you? Always.” 

It takes every ounce of strength Momo has to keep himself from jumping Yuki a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> i just truly believe re:vale be like *has public sex* 
> 
> anyway thnx 4 reading


End file.
